In an image capturing apparatus such as a digital still camera, a high dynamic range synthesis mode (hereinafter referred to as an “HDR mode”) is known as a mode to effectively capture an image of an object having a wide dynamic range. This kind of the image capturing apparatus almost has an exposure compensation function that changes exposure set by an automatic exposure control.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technology that changes width and narrowness of a dynamic range in a synthesized image acquired by synthesizing high sensitivity image data and low sensitivity image data.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-222183